dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Morons from Another Dimension!
Blue and Red are tasked by Merah and Biru to destroy the most evil of entities! Characters *Blue *Red *Merah *Biru *Kaleb Transcript (Merah and Biru are sitting in their house.) Merah: Hey, Biru? Biru: Yes, Merah? Merah: Remember those Earthlings that visited our dimension a year ago? Biru: Yeah, why? Merah: We should go to Earth and destroy those losers for disturbing our peace! Biru: Sounds sick, bro. Merah: Wait, you adopted their lower-level human talk? Biru: Well, if we want to go to their world and blend in, we are going to have to speak like them, too! Merah: Great thinking, Biru! Biru: I know! Merah, Biru: Ap, ap, ap, ap, ap! (Meanwhile, Red and Blue are hanging out at Derek's birthday party) Red: Man, this party is off the hook! Blue: I know, dude! I've never been this drunk in my life! Red: Dude, You've never been drunk in your life! Blue: Shut up, man! (Blue pushes Red onto Georgia.) Georgia: Sup, dude? Red: Hey, you seem pretty hot. Georgia: Thanks. Red: Wanna make out? Georgia: Sure! (They begin making out, while Blue is staring out a window, with a massive headache.) Blue: Ugh...this is why I don't get dru- (Blue sees a giant spaceship come down from the sky. Blue: -nk? Dude, Red! We need to get out of here! Aliens are about to- (Suddenly, a bolt of lightning smashes through the ceiling of house, and the partygoers gaze up at the hole. A flash of light emits, and Merah and Biru float gently to the ground, and the light shuts off.) Merah: Hello, puny Earthlings. Kaleb: Who you callin' puny, punk?! (Merah blasts Kaleb with a blaster ray, sending Kaleb flying out the side of the house.) Merah: Anybody else got comments? (The people look at Merah and Biru in silence.) Merah: Epic, yo. Biru: We need two people to come here, Blue and Red. (Red stops making out with Georgia and stands up.) Red: Wait a minute, aren't you guys the aliens we met on that planet? Biru: Yes, that would be correct, bro. Red: Pfft, you guys are lame. (Blue punches Red.) Blue (quietly): Red! What the hell, man?! Merah: ENOUGH QUESTIONS! (Merah and Biru grabs Red and Blue by the arms, and the beam of light returns, throwing them into the spaceship.) Merah: Ap ap ap! We have finally captured you embicles! Red: You better explain why we are here! Biru: You are here because we need your human stupidity to save our planet! Merah: Yes, we have discovered a life form that plans to destroy our home with their neanderthal level tactics. Blue: Well, do you know any of their weaknesses? Biru: Their feet are their most susceptible to pain. Red: Alright, send us to your place and we'll kick the shit outta them! (Merah turns on a warp speed mechanism, and they flash onto the planet.) Blue: Fuck, that was fast! Biru: Yes, it goes as fast as lazy writing can allow. (Blue and Red hop out of the spaceship.) Merah: Wait! You'll need these... (Merah throws 2 laser guns down to Blue and Red.) Red: Hell yeah, laser guns! Biru: Use them wisely! (Blue and Red run off towards a small town, currently under attack.) Red: Oh crap, shit's going down over there! (Red runs off towards the town, and Blue follows shortly after. When they reach the town, they see hundreds of aliens running around in a panicked frenzy.) Blue: Dude, do you see they evil guys?! Red: No! I have no idea what's going on! Alien #11: Run away! Alien #5: The Bunis have escaped! Red: Wait, did you say "Bunnies"? Alien #5: Yes! The most evil of beings, the Buni! (Red looks at the alien in disgust.) Red: Ugh, where are they? (The alien points towards a small herd of rabbits.) Red: Oh my fucking god. (Red walks leisurely over to the rabbits, and picks them up.) Red: Aw, you guys are adorable! Blue: What?! Red: Dude, they're just rabbits! Blue: Are you kidding me?! Red: Nope! (Blue shoots his laser gun in the air to get all of the aliens attention.) Blue: Listen, these "enemies" are harmless rabbits! You all are just huge pussies! Seriously, calm the fuck down! Red: Ugh, let's get the fuck outta here. (They run out of the town and go up to the spaceship.) Merah: Did you kill the lifeforms? (He sees Red with the rabbits.) Merah: Agh! Why didn't you kill them? Red: Because they're just harmless rabbits! (Biru shoots the rabbits, and they explode.) Red: What the fuck, dude?! Biru: We had to destroy them! Red: Fuck you, dude. (Merah slams the warp drive button, and they appear next to Red and Blue's apartment building, and Biru kicks them out of the spaceship.) Blue: Jesus, that was a waste of time. Red: And he killed my new pet rabbits! Blue: You don't know how to raise a rabbit! Red: Yeah, I do! Blue: Whatever. Just be glad that we don't ever have to do that again. Red: Agreed. (They walk into their apartment.) Red: Goddammit, I got rabbit shit on my chest! What did you think of this episode? Gross. (1/5) Less gross. (2/5) Good. (3/5) Better. (4/5) Awesome! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks Category:July Releases